Human Noble Origin
} |name = Human Noble Origin |image = Humans - Noble.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Origin Story |location =Castle Cousland, Highever |next = Ostagar |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Human Noble Origin is one of six origins available in Dragon Age: Origins. This character begins as the child of the Teyrn of Highever, one of the most powerful noble houses in Ferelden. Plot Teyrn Bryce Cousland and his oldest son Fergus Cousland are leaving to battle darkspawn. However, the Teyrn's good friend Arl Rendon Howe's men are running behind schedule and he will not be able to leave for another day. Upon learning this the Human Noble enters and is greeted by the arl and their father, who introduces Duncan, a senior Grey Warden. After learning of Duncan's motives he suggests that the Human Noble would be a promising recruit. This idea is quickly dismissed by the teyrn. The Human Noble is then tasked with telling their brother to leave without their father who will wait for Arl Howe's men to arrive. In the night, the castle is besieged by Arl Howe's "late" men. The Human Noble wakes up and a number of diffrent scens can play out. if the player is with someone (Iona or Dairren) they will wake up and open the door, and be killed by howes men. If the player has found Dog, he will wake the player up. Otherwise she/he wakes up by the sound of howes men. The Human Noble then fights their way out of their room with their hound and find their mother, who explains that Bryce is missing. After a quick search of the bedrooms the Human Noble will find their father's items and their brother's son and wife murdered, along with the other guests. The Human Noble may chose to go to the family treasury to acquire a family heirloom and various other items (see The Cousland Treasury). Once in the main hall, the Human Noble is tasked with defending it from the Arl's attacking men. Here they learn their father went to the servants escape in the larder looking for them, and that they should leave. Upon arriving at the larder, the Human Noble finds their father wounded and Duncan soon enters explaining the situation. Duncan again asks for Bryce's permission to have you join the Grey Wardens in order to combat the darkspawn and a chance to exact revenge upon Arl Howe. The teyrn agrees and the Human Noble and Duncan escape while the teyrn and his wife are presumably murdered. Despite Duncan saying he will take your mother and you with him, no amount of persuasion will make your mother leave your father's side and you must leave with Duncan knowing that your parents will be killed when the main group of Howe's men reaches the larder. The Human Noble travels to Ostagar with Duncan, who is greeted by King Cailan upon arrival. Cailan informs the Human Noble that Fergus is in the Korcari Wilds on patrol and no amount of persuasion with anyone will gain the opportunity to actually go and look for him. The fate of Fergus is not revealed until the Epilogue. Bugs * There is a glitch that occurs when tasked with finding your father in the larder. The northern door leading to the kitchen area will be locked and nothing will open it. To avoid this, allow Ser Gilmore to automatically talk to the player after the previous battle instead of manually engaging in conversation with him first. If you find yourself in this bug however, you must reload an older save or simply restart the entire origin story. Origin Quests *note there are also two quests that are based on getting to know iona or dairren more intimately, though they consist of talking too one of the aformentioned after completing the mischeif in the larder quest. Characters *Fergus Cousland *Teyrn Bryce Cousland *Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (temporary companion) *Oriana Cousland *Oren Cousland *Dairren *Dog (companion) *Duncan *Iona *Mother Mallol *Lady Landra *Nan *Ser Gilmore (temporary companion) *Aldous Initial Statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Human Noble Warden automatically begins with the following: Skills: Combat Training, plus Improved Combat Training (Warrior) or Poison-Making (Rogue) Starting Talents: Shield Bash (Warrior) or Dirty Fighting (Rogue) Initial Gear: Studded Leather Armor (full set) or Leather Armor (full set) Unique Origin Items Gallery Humans - Noble.jpg|Human Noble concept art Human Noble.JPG|Human Noble concept art (with border) Teyrn_Bryce_Cousland_image.jpg|Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever NPC-Howe.png|Arl Rendon Howe Gilmore.png|Ser Gilmore Teyrna Eleanor Cousland image.jpg|Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, The Warden's mother NPC-Landra.png|Lady Landra, wife of Bann Loren NPC-Dairren.png|Dairren, Lady Landra's son Iona.jpg|Iona, Lady Landra's lady-in-waiting NPC-Nan.png|Nan, The Warden's former nanny NPC-DogLeaping.png|The Warden's faithful hound in action Mallol.png|Mother Mallol, a Chantry priest Fergus image.jpg|Fergus, The Warden's elder brother Oriana Cousland image.jpg|Oriana, Fergus's Antivan wife Oren Cousland image.jpg|Oren, Fergus's son NPC-Duncan.png|Duncan External Links * YouTube walkthrough Category:Origin Story Quests Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests